This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for connecting the trailing end of a first sheet with the leading end of a second sheet and is of the type which has a drive for advancing the first sheet taken from a first supply reel and also has a second supply reel for supporting the second sheet.
An apparatus of the above-outlined type is used, for example, in packing machines to splice the trailing end of a wrapper sheet pulled from a supply reel to the leading end of a wrapper sheet taken from a second supply reel while observing predetermined distances of centering marks provided on the wrapper sheets.